Complimentary
by traversing
Summary: Maria is on a relatively boring dinner date, and notices a couple come in to the diner.


**A/N: Set after the Giant War, assuming that Percy and Annabeth come out alive and not totally shattered. Based upon a post I saw on Tumblr, and I just needed to get it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a beta to read through. *sigh.***

* * *

Maria sighed, twirling her straw through her drink. Alex, her date, had been rambling on miscellaneous topics for the past quarter hour, and she was getting tired. He hadn't given her a chance to say anything other than trivial things, like her job. They were at a small, retro diner, where the waitresses wore pink poodle skirts and bright lipstick.

It was an interesting place, but it would be much better if their food would arrive and if someone put a stop to his lecture.

Maria noticed a young couple come in - maybe 19, 20 years old at most. The girl was thin, tall, and pretty, while the boy was a few inches taller than her, with a slim build.

But what caught her eye was the state in which they were in; scratches, cuts and bruises covering bits of skin Maria could see, and while their clothes were whole, they looked very worn. That and something in their expressions led her to believe that they'd gone through a lot recently.

They got a table, and Maria diverted her attention to her date, who looked a bit confused at her distraction. She smiled, and he continued.

Ten or so minutes passed (it wasn't like she kept checking her phone), and their food finally arrived. Taking a bite of her pasta, Maria was ecstatic about the fact that Alex would HAVE to shut up at some point.

A few minutes later, she glanced over at the couple she had seen earlier. The girl had taken her hair out of her ponytail, blonde curls falling past her shoulders. The boy was looking at her with such affection Maria's heart warmed at the sight. She couldn't see his partner's face due to the angle the booths were at, but she was sure the look would be reflected on hers.

Maria soon finished her plate, and was waiting the bill when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

The boy had moved to the floor, on one knee.

"I know that we're young, I know that our lives could change at any minute thanks to our family, but there is one thing that will never change is fact that I love you, and that no matter what anyone thinks, we are meant for each other. We've been through hell and back,and now I would like to ask you to marry me." He opened a ring box, and his now fiancée flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

They kissed, and the entire diner burst into applause for the newly engaged couple. He slipped the ring on her finger, and both had the goofiest smiles donning their faces. Then they went back to dinner, with a few customers eying them every so often.

Soon the check arrived for Maria's meal, and she paid before excusing herself to Alex to leave. She passed the two lovers' booth, and murmured congratulations before going on her way.

*.*.*

Annabeth smiled, putting the leftovers in the takeout box as the waiter came over to tell them that the meal was on the house, to celebrate the engagement.

They left the diner hand in hand, and as they made their way to the DART station, Annabeth elbowed Percy.

"Good job, not as cheesy as the last time." She slid the ring of her finger, giving it back to her husband. He put it back in the box, then that into his pocket.

Then he pressed his lips to hers after they both put their banded rings back on. "I did do pretty good, didn't I?"

"Much better than your actual proposal," Annabeth teased. He nudged her shoulder, mock-offended. She laughed. "Let's see if we can't make it to Denton by eleven."

Percy grinned.

* * *

**A/N: So, were you expecting that? Yes, no? And what'd you think? I'm actually kind of fond of this, this short little thing. Now, if anyone could help me cope with Doctor Who. That would be nice. (Rose is gone and I'm just done, and the feels resurfaced when I rewatched it with my little sister and tumblr. I can't.)**

**Review, if you please.**

**~traversing**


End file.
